The Forgotten Prince
by Isis Lied
Summary: AU When our favorite group of exwires stumble upon an injured boy in the wake of disaster, they take him in without a second thought. Now harboring the rumored half-demon son of Satan, the exorcists must keep the teen away from both the armies of Gehenna and those in the Order who would wish to abuse his power. But no one said hiding a demon would be easy…
1. Chapter 1-From the Ashes

The Forgotten Prince

Summary: AU When our favorite group of exwires stumble upon an injured boy in the wake of disaster, they take him in without a second thought. Now harboring the rumored half-demon son of Satan, the exorcists must keep the teen away from both the armies of Gehenna and those in the Order who would wish to abuse his power. But no one said hiding a demon would be easy… Pairings inside.

Genre: Drama, Supernatural, Comedy, Angst, some Romance, and a dash of Horror; so basically everything XD

Pairings: Rin/Shiemi, Shima/Izumo, and Mephisto/Shura (minor)

A/N: I swear this is my last plot bunny I will post in a while :P I really need to work on already existing stories (i.e., House of Wolves, Sleepwalkers, etc.) so… yah XD

Disclaimer: Blue Exorcist is owned by Kazue Kato, not me.

* * *

Chapter 1- From the Ashes

.

.

"This is so boring! Okumura-sensei, why are we going out to the middle of nowhere again?" The pink-haired teen complained, swatting at a fly in slight repulsion. Bon grunted in agreement. This was not how he wanted to spend his three-day weekend either; trekking up a mountain to God knows where.

Yukio sighed, pushing up the brim of his glasses. "It's like I said before. There has been a spike in demonic activity in Mononoke forest. We are to find the source and destroy it, before neighboring villages are endangered."

"So is the source an object?" Shiemi spoke up, toying shyly with a lock of platinum hair.

"It could be. Perhaps a forgotten shrine which had harbored a benevolent spirit has fallen and become a demon. Or a particularly high-level demon has taken up residence in the forest, attracting lower-level demons and those of its kin." He replied, fingers subconsciously reaching towards the holsters at his sides.

Ryuuji growled irritably. "Then why are they asking us to do this? Doesn't it seem like something that at least an upper-second class exorcist should handle, not exwires?"

Before the young teacher could respond a flash of cyan illuminated the darkening sky, bathing the surrounding forest in a dim cobalt. The lights sparked and crackled like electricity, toppling the towering oaks to snake towards the clearing where the students were standing. The ground began to rock in time with the flashes, dark clouds drifting in to swallow any sunlight from the setting sun.

"Everyone, get down!" Yukio ordered, immediately unlocking the safety on his guns as he crouched against the nearest tree. The teens quickly obeyed, huddling together as the three Arias-in-training whispered protective sutras. Moments passed in silence while smoke billowed into the clearing, causing many of the students to cough at the unfamiliar sting of ash.

"Damnit, I can't see anything!" Bon cursed, interrupting his chant in favor of running blindly into the hazy smoke. It was obvious that whatever had caused the destruction wasn't going to be stopped by petty spells and incantations.

"Where are you going, you stupid gorilla?!" Izumo called out, running after his retreating form. The rest of the exwires glanced at each other wearily before reluctantly following the pair.

Yukio strained to see the form of his six students running further into the smoke and cursed, moving from the safety of the tree and deeper into the smoke. He continued forward until he saw a single wave of blue, shielding his face instinctively with his arms. The flames licked at his clothing and skin, but did not burn. It felt surprisingly warm… and familiar. He continued to stand frozen in shock, even after the clearing had returned to its natural color, once again a land of viridian and mahogany.

_It can't be—_

"Hey, Okumura-sensei, you should probably come over here!" The familiar voice of the studious exorcist called out once the ground has stopped shaking. The blue flames and sparks had disappeared entirely, along with the rolling grey clouds to reveal a violet sky. In the remnants of ash and smoke laid an unconscious teen with dark blue hair. His clothes were ripped and torn, face peppered in cuts and bruises. For a moment the teacher feared he was dead, relief immediately washing over him when he noticed the gentle rise of his chest.

Shiemi was already fussing over the boy's wounds, summoning her greenman familiar to produce healing aloe leaves. The little demon squeaked in surprise at the wounds but immediately went to work, helping the blonde tamer place healing herbs on the exposed wounds.

"He looks kinda like you, doesn't he?" Shima questioned offhandedly, studying the dark-haired boy's face. His ears were slightly pointed, but other than that he didn't see anything too unusual. In fact, he looked to be around their age, if not a little older.

There was a sudden intake of breath as Bon picked up the sword that lay a few feet from the unconscious teen, buried slightly in the dirt. "This is… Kurikara." He whispered, fingers trailing against the indigo hilt.

"_You are not an only child, Yukio. You had a brother. But, he was taken from us when he was a baby."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, that's because—"_

"Are you alright, Yuki-chan?" The emerald-eyed tamer asked worriedly.

The brown-haired boy coughed, adjusting his glasses. "It's nothing. He's probably a regular civilian. We should take him back to the nearest village and see if anyone recognizes him." He turned to walk away only to hear a strange, foreign noise, reminding him faintly of an ancient language. It sounded too much like the droll that poured from lower-level demon's lips and as he turned around, he was surprised to see that the boy was standing. He appeared virtually unharmed, all previous cuts and bruises gone.

The boy spoke again, this time confusion apparent in his voice. He eyed each person wearily, bristling slightly. It was a movement that reminded the bespectacled man of a cornered animal.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who doesn't have a clue as to what he's saying." Shima piped up, casting a nervous glance to Izumo. She huffed in response.

"Does it look like I know? What language _is_ he even speaking? It sounds… old. Archaic even."

The blue-haired teen suddenly leapt into the nearest tree, letting out a feral growl as an automatic defense-mechanism. He shuddered at the new stimuli, body growing accustomed to the new climate. Eventually, he was able to form human words, exposing a set of sharp canines. "W-who are you?"

"Please, calm down. We are exorcists of the True Cross Order. We are here to help you. Could you tell us your name?" Yukio reasoned, approaching the boy cautiously. Usually he'd be the type to shoot first, ask questions later, but there was something familiar about the teen. Something that _almost _made him lower his guard.

"My name? It's Rin." He responded, a flicker of understanding passing his cobalt orbs. _Great, I was found by exorcists of all people. Well, at least they haven't tried to kill me yet._

"Rin? Do you know how you ended up in the clearing?" The blonde woman questioned softly, also approaching the blue-haired youth.

He sighed. There was no reason to lie. Jumping from his perch, he landed gracefully to the ground, eyes cast nervously to the teen with his sword in his hands. It was where his demon heart was hidden, after all.

He had been disoriented when he first awoke, resulting in him responding with his natural tongue and that of a cornered demon. But now, as he approached the group of exorcists, apprehension rose in his stomach. _I don't really wanna kill these kids. I guess that's why Satan always said I was too soft. _

Slowly, he spoke, eyes focused to the leave-trodden ground. "I traveled here using a Gehenna Gate."

"You did what?!" The group yelled in unison, all inching away from the blue-haired teen. At that moment his tail freed itself from its confines as he let out a shaky laugh, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah, I _might _be a son of Satan." _Sorry_, he added in his head, waiting for the exorcists to attack him. Instead, a series of chuckles followed. The pink-haired boy covered his mouth with his hands, leaning on Bon for support as he snickered.

"Hah, the _son _of Satan? Are you kidding me?! Very funny, kid."

The youth blushed slightly. "I-I'm serious. I am the hidden—well, used to be hidden, ninth prince of Gehenna." _My first time talking to humans—err, living humans, and I've already embarrassed myself. Wonderful._

Izumo stepped forward, crossing her arms. _"_You're lying. There are only eight recorded princes. And how can a prince _hide_? Aren't you revered by other demons?"

Before Rin could respond Yukio interrupted, "He's telling the truth. He is… my twin brother."

The words brought a shocking silence to the group as all eyes turned to the brown-haired teen. The very cicadas seemed to stop chirping as everyone remained frozen in place. Rin cocked his head to the side. "Brother? My _father _never mentioned a full-blooded brother. Are you sure?"

Yukio nodded. "Yes. You were taken back to Gehenna as a baby. I… I didn't think I would ever see you again." _At least not without the barrel of my gun pointing at your face. _His long-lost brother seemed a lot less… evil than he imagined he would be. In fact, he almost seemed _normal_. Perhaps even _too _normal.

The boy's cobalt eyes lighted up immediately as he gave a fanged grin, tail wagging happily. "How cool! I never got to interact with any of my other brothers! Satan always said it was better to keep my presence hidden! So, do you know if I'm the older brother or the younger? I've always wanted a younger brother!"

His exuberant reaction surprised the teacher, but he immediately collected himself, coughing. "You are the older brother, or so I've been told."

"Sweet!" He raised a fist in the air, laughing happily.

"Ah, aren't you being a bit too naïve? What if Yukio was lying about being your brother?" Shima noted, disbelief apparent in his sienna eyes. _How could a son of Satan, someone who is known for his treachery and deceit, believe a statement like that so easily_?

"Hmm? Oh, well, I guess he could be lying…" Rin realized, eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Can someone please tell me what the Hell is going on? First we find some unconscious brat in the middle of freaking nowhere and he tells us he's the half-demon son of Satan? And then Yukio is _related _to him? I'm sorry but that's all a bit hard to believe." Bon fumed. How could everyone be taking the situation so calmly? If he truly was a son of Satan he needed to be captured and taken to the Grigori* and—

"Throw me my sword. I'll show ya." The demon gave a cocky grin, tail swishing behind him wildly.

Against his better judgment (the boy could try to kill them for all he knew), Bon complied and threw the sword, mumbling out a string of annoyances. "To hell with this stupid mission. Let's just go home…"

Rin immediately unsheathed his blade, blue flames erupting onto his skin. The students gasped in fear and slight awe as he gave a fanged grin, increasing the intensity of his flames. And suddenly he sheathed Kurikara, letting the flames evaporate in the air. "Sorry guys, but I don't really want to go back to Gehenna anytime soon. I'll have to lay low for a while. I'm pretty sure blue flames are a trademark of Satan. Wouldn't want any of his lackeys finding me, ya know?" He chuckled, keeping the blade in his grip.

"Technically, we should bring you to the Grigori… but, I'm afraid on what they might do to you. In the meantime you will need to stay with one of us, until we are sure you aren't a danger to society." Yukio observed as the rest of the students stood in shock. Rin was his brother; he wouldn't simply turn him in to the Order to be killed.

"Are you saying one of us has to harbor the _son _of Satan?! Have you lost your mind?" Bon yelled, eyebrows knitted in anger.

"D-don't you remember the Blue Night of sixteen years ago? It was all Satan's fault. What if he did something like that again because his son ran away?" Konekomaru added, agreeing with the fuming teen.

Yukio sighed. "That is why I would prefer one of us to watch over him. We need to keep an eye on Rin; he may be our best bet in defeating Satan. Watching him will also decrease the likelihood of another catastrophe happening."

Shiemi raised a hand hesitantly, stuttering out a response, "Ah… h-he could live in the old guest house for a while—it was where my grandmother lived. It's small and secluded from everything else. I-I mean, it would be easy to keep him hidden there."

The dark-haired boy immediately lightened up. "Wow, you would really help me? You guys are pretty nice, for exorcists!"

"And you're pretty strange for a demon…" Shima muttered, letting out a sigh.

"Regardless, it would do no good to stand around here. There was definitely a spike in demonic levels from Rin opening a Gehenna gate; it won't be long until those of the Order realize a high-level demon has made its way into Assiah." Yukio motioned for the students to follow, walking back through the tree-lined path.

Rin followed after them with interest, doing his best to remain normal and non-threatening, keeping his grins from exposing his canines too much. The group took the time on the trek back to the hotel (and subsequently, a door where they could use an Infinity key to return home) to introduce themselves. Rin memorized their names immediately, joy spreading in his heart.

Being secluded in Gehenna meant that he rarely had a chance to talk to sentient demons. Other than the servants and the occasional _horrible _visit from his father, he had rarely spoken to anyone. Everything he had learned about humans and their languages came from one of the old tomes in the castle's library. To see everything in real life and have a chance to talk to living, breathing humans… it made the half-demon giddy with happiness. So what if they were exorcists and were supposed to kill him? It wasn't like any of his kin (if they had known he existed) in Gehenna wouldn't have tried to murder him as a _friendly _gesture.

And as he chatted happily with the blonde tamer known as Shiemi, he felt only a slight tug of worry in his chest. _I'm sure everything will turn out fine; I just have to hide again, after all! What's the worst that could happen? _He thought, cobalt eyes fixed to the path ahead.

* * *

_I will not accept failure! You were to keep the boy in the castle until it was time for the war on Assiah. It will be infinitely difficult to possess him in Assiah and I can't have too many demons knowing he exists. For now, search for a boy with blue flames. He shouldn't be too difficult to find." A voice bellowed, shrouded in malice and contempt. _

_The lower level demon bowed, stuttering out a response, "Yes, milord. We will bring the young prince back shortly."_

_Before the demon could leave he suddenly erupted into blue flames, turning instantly to ash. The darkened figure glared at the rest of his servants, letting out a feral growl. "Let this be a warning: any who disobey my orders will be killed."_

"_Yes, milord." The familiars echoed, quickly slipping away from the King of Gehenna._

* * *

A/N: In case you guys haven't seen Princess Mononoke (which I also claim no ownership of), Mononoke is like an alternative way of saying 'spirit.' So the forest they were in is literally a 'forest of spirits,' or something XD

*Grigori= it wasn't really mentioned too much in the anime or the manga, but the Grigori was the Council of three (we saw them in the scene right before Amaimon attacks the Exorcist Order) and are described as upper echelons; anyway, they hold a lot of power and jurisdiction in the Exorcist Order. That's all I really know though ^^'

P.S. sorry if Rin seems a bit OOC; he had been transported to a whole new world and like many, got caught up in all the novelties and fun XD he'll be a bit more serious later, or at least when it's necessary. I was thinking of making this AU Rin be a bit more cruel and cynical but trashed the idea cause Rin's just too much of a cutie to make evil :P

Anyway, I'll see you guys in Chapter 2, where Rin learns about human inventions and customs, if you want me to continue it ^^

**Review?**

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- Adventures at

A/N: This chapter was slightly inspired by the anime Hataroku Maou-sama, the English title being 'The Devil is a Part-timer' (which I also do not own). I'll tell ya more about it in the A/N at the end cause I don't want to spoil the chap ^^'

Disclaimer: It should be obvious that I don't own Blue Exorcist.

* * *

Chapter 2- Adventures at Fast-Food Restaurants

.

.

It was obvious that the small guest house had seen better days.

Lines of ivy snaked up the walls, cracked flower pots were tipped over creating uneven mounds of dirt, and the windows were cracked and faded with age. The whole room seemed to be covered in a permanent layer of dust, including the rickety coffee table that functioned as the only available flat surface. The mossy wooden floors were near suffocated with wild flowers; Rin was sure he could see poppies sprouting out the window to his right.

The blonde tamer gave a nervous smile. "Sorry about the mess. After my grandmother passed away we just couldn't bear to remove any of her flowers. Looks like they kind of made the room their own." She laughed, emerald orbs cast to the floor.

Rin patted her on the back none too gently, causing the girl to lurch forward and nearly fall on her face. "It's okay! There aren't really flowers in Gehenna anyway."

Collecting her wits, she tried (and failed) to give the boy a stern chastisement. But the moment she saw the mirth in his cobalt orbs her voice faltered, leaving her only with a fleeting feeling of annoyance.

"So, Shiemi..." The navy-haired boy trailed off, a blush dusting his cheeks. His rumbling stomach spoke for him as he grinned shyly in embarrassment.

"D-do you want something to eat?" She questioned, brain shifting through her limited knowledge of demons to find what most enjoyed eating. Well, demons who were kin of Astaroth enjoyed anything, as long as it was rotting. Those of Amaimon's domain enjoyed herbs and spices, mixed with a hint of bitterness. And then there were those that were the kin of Egyn, King of Water. They, as expected, enjoyed an array of seafood. Although, all demons had one common similarity: their love of human flesh. Shiemi shook her head. For some reason, she couldn't imagine the bright-eyed boy chewing on a human arm or something equally as grotesque.

Rin nodded eagerly, imagining all the human food he had read about. A bit of drool nearly escaped his lips at the thought, but he steeled his emotions to one of quiet anticipation. However, if the blonde tamer checked behind him, she would have seen that his tail was wagging wildly.

"What do you want to eat? I could make something or we could go out—"

"Hamburger!" He blurted out immediately, only to cover his mouth with his hands. He had been given a fairly new book (one of the few books he had read that were from the 21st century) by one of his father's servants which had mentioned its popularity. Since then, he had dreamed of hamburgers, waking up many times in the middle of the night to a growling stomach.

Shiemi giggled at his antics. For the son of Satan, he really seemed harmless. Just a boy who had lived a very sheltered life. She could almost pretend he was normal… if it wasn't for the tail, fangs, pointed ears, and random blue flame that sometimes hovered over his head.

"A-alright. There's a fast-food restaurant not far from here. Let's go!"

* * *

The pair took a seat at the window, both holding red trays. Rin's tray was nearly filled to the brim, an assortment of wrapped hamburgers and fries taking up the majority of his plate. Shiemi had only a single burger and a drink, watching with surprise at the boy's expression. He seemed positively giddy as he tore into the first wrapped burger, smiling widely.

"…Do you like it?" She questioned hesitantly after Rin took the first bite, electric blue eyes wide with amazement. He remained speechless, taking another bite. And another until his first hamburger was gone.

Taking in a breath, he responded, reaching for a fry, "Yep! This stuff is great! It's so much better than the food in Gehenna!"

The blonde smiled in return. "I'm glad you like it." She beamed up at him, cheeks flushed pink with happiness. Rin blushed in return, eyes darting down as he took a sip of his drink.

"So… what is Gehenna like? Y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to!" Shiemi waved her hands wildly, suddenly realizing that she might have offended the half-demon prince.

He laughed, setting his drink aside. "Na, it's no problem. Really. I didn't really get to see much of Gehenna—being locked up in that stupid castle and all that jazz. But, I can tell you the food was horrible." He wrinkled his nose at the memory, remembering when his 'father' had once cooked him a meal. It was a grotesque concoction of insects, goat horns, and, of course, human flesh. The blue-haired teen had spent the rest of the night retching, unable to keep any food down for three days.

"Oh, but I do remember a time when I was little and I did escape from my ol' dad. I managed to get pretty far, running through fields of miasma and barren wasteland until one of Satan's servants caught me. From what I remember, it was a dark and miserable place. There were demon carcasses everywhere." Rin finished, unwrapping his fourth and final hamburger.

His words left a hollow silence, one that the blonde wanted to get rid of. Already, she could feel the atmosphere shifting, from one of languid happiness to a bitter melancholy. The boy finished his meal, still looking somewhat hungry as he licked his fingers. Shiemi looked down at her half-eaten burger sheepishly, toying with a lock of her golden hair. "Do you want the rest of mine? I'm full already."

"Really? Thanks!" It brightened the youth's countenance immediately, a happy grin once again spreading across his face. He took the food graciously, immediately devouring the meal. It made the blonde tamer giggle; he really had poor table manners. Faintly, she wondered if all demons had such poor dinning habits.

Before she could press him for further answers, a chaotic scene broke out near the cash register. A male employee quickly walked away from the register, throwing off his apron and hat with a huff.

"Screw all of you! I'm done with this stupid crap! Go find someone else who can man the cash register, prepare food, and clean 'cause I quit!" The man stormed out of the door, leaving his coworkers with a line of hungry and impatient customers.

Rin watched the scene with interest, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. Why would anyone want to quit a job where they could make such amazing food? Standing up, he trudged towards the line, casting a sympathetic glance to the only other worker at the cash register. Shiemi remained frozen at her seat as the demon hopped onto the table, frowning at the group of unruly patrons. Many seemed beyond exasperated, while one patron in particular was nearly covered with coal tar. Rin's eyes narrowed. He had been told of these demons by his father's servants; they followed after humans who were likely to be possessed or those with evil hearts.

"Oi, you guys should quit being rude. Form a line and wait. That's how it goes at these sort of establishments, right?"

"What's it to ya, brat? Ya trying to start somethin'?" The man with the coal tar around him questioned, cracking his knuckles. He gave the youth a heavy glare, removing his sunglasses to reveal a pair of inhuman yellow eyes. Rin noticed this and gave a fanged grin.

"What if I am?" He retorted.

Without warning, the man charged forward, swinging at the blue-haired teen. The boy easily dodged, jumping off of the table to land directly behind the man's back. Growling, the angered patron swung again, nearly punching the cash register as Rin ducked under his fist.

The demon yawned, eyes half-lidded. "That all ya got… old man?"

His taunt did its intended effect; the man pushed Rin through the door, leading them to the alley beside the restaurant. Using a small portion of his powers, the demon locked the door with his mind, keeping the rest of the crowd from following them outside. Usually, he could use his flames to defend himself but here, in Assiah, where he needed to stay hidden, his flames were just too big of a risk. He wouldn't use them unless it was his final option. Instead, he had to be creative, to think of other ways to fight. His mind automatically traveled to the plethora of books he had read locked up in the mansion, a knowing look passing his eyes.

"You've really gone and upset me, kid. If you apologize now, maybe I won't have to be sending you back to your mom in a box."

Rin gave a cocky smile, pupils turning to slits. "I could say the same to you." Flashing forward, the blue-haired teen wrapped a hand around the other man's throat, pinning him to the brick wall. The man noticed his contracted pupils and gave a sneering grin.

"So you're a demon too? Wow, possessing some brat; you must be really horrible."

"Shut up." Rin snapped, closing his eyes. Focusing, he reminded himself of one of the books he read while in the castle. It had contained quite a few fatal verses, arranged by order of effectiveness against each domain. Picking the one he remembered to be the most common verse for exorcisms, he spoke. At first, the demon chuckled. It seemed as if the verses were doing nothing to the man, if only angering him more.

"What, ya trying to be an exorcist or something? There's no way you'd know my fatal verse—"

"_Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest."_

"Shut up! Filthy exorcist! How could you do this to your own kin?" He twisted wildly in the boy's grip like an angry bull, gnashing his teeth together and extending his claws to attack the prince. Rin held him back, kicking the man harshly in the gut.

"I am nothing like you." He said coldly, continuing the verse. _"Take my yoke upon you and learn from me, for I am gentle and humble in heart, and you will find rest for your souls."_

The demon cried out one final time, a mass of dark miasma expulsing from his mouth until his body hung limp, falling to the floor with a thud.

"_For my yoke is easy and my burden is light." _Rin finished, making a quick sign of the cross before picking up the unconscious man. Slinging the man over his back, he unlocked the door with his mind, setting him onto the nearest booth.

Shiemi ran to the youth as soon as he emerged from the side door, eyebrows knitted in worry. She breathed in a sigh of relief when she saw that he was unharmed but glanced to the unconscious man with uncertainty.

He saw her unease and laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's nothing. Just knocked him out is all. He'll be fine."

Turning to the now awestruck line of people at the register, he flashed a grin. "So, will everyone quiet down now, please?"

The group immediately obeyed, filing together to form an orderly line. The worker at the cash register immediately ran towards him, bowing.

"Thank you so much, sir! That guy had been bothering us for a while now; he's half the reason you saw that other man quit. We just can't seem to get good help these days…" The worker trailed off, eyeing the teen with interest.

"Say, you wouldn't be looking for a part-time job, would you?"

Rin gave a quizzical look. "A part-time job? What's that?"

* * *

"Thank you again, Rin! I'll see ya back here on Tuesday, alright? I'm sure my boss will hire ya after he sees how well you cook and hears about how you handed that delinquent." The friendly man waved, watching as the two teens left the restaurant.

Outside, Rin could not contain his happiness. Pumping his fist into the air he howled, letting out a gleeful cry. "Assiah is so much fun! Can you believe it, Shiemi? I've only been here for two days and I've already been offered a part-time job!"

She giggled, brushing back a golden lock. "It's great Rin, but…" She suddenly remembered the reason why Rin was with her in the first place: to stay hidden. "Uh, won't you attract attention working there? Are you sure it will be alright?"

He laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Don't worry so much! As long as I don't use my flames I should be fine, right? Besides, after learning the basics from that guy, I can't wait to cook my own meals!"

Shiemi blushed at his gesture but continued walking forward, nearly tripping against the sidewalk in her embarrassed haze. She wasn't used to having a boy so close to her, but with Rin, it didn't seem all that bad. It was a pleasant feeling that bubbled up in her stomach, mixed with a few butterflies. Somehow, she felt safe around the son of Satan, as much as she knew she shouldn't. _Rin's really nice. I hope we can become good friends. And that he'll be able to stay in Assiah with us… for a long time._

* * *

"Father?" Yukio questioned, opening the chapel doors. He peered inside the dark church, searching for the white-haired priest. A few well-placed curses followed as the man appeared, clambering down the steps, still dressed in his night clothes. His gaze softened when he saw Yukio, letting out a tired laugh.

"It's two in the morning, Yukio. Just what are you doing here? Don't tell me Mephisto has done something—"

"N-no, nothing like that. It's just… I don't know how to say it, but, Rin's alive. He's come back to Assiah and he's fine."

"What?" He asked incredulously, crimson eyes widening marginally. Never could he have imagined that his adopted son would ever return to Assiah. And for Yukio to say that he was alright; it was more than he could ever dream of. He had always thought that if Rin ever came back it would be either possessed by his father or as a harbinger of Armageddon.

"It's a long story, father. I think you might want to sit down." Shiro obeyed, moving to sit down in one of the many pews. The bespectacled man then recounted his tale, one that ended up lasting until the first light of dawn broke through the stain-glass windows of the church.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chap; I hope you guys still enjoyed it, regardless. Anyway, in 'The Devil is a Part-timer, Satan (who looks a lot like Rin, just with red eyes, lol) gets a job at a fast food restaurant and decides he wants to take over the human world… by becoming the owner of the largest fast-food chain XD It's a really funny anime that I totally recommend, if you haven't seen it already :P

**Review?**

-Isis


	3. Chapter 3- Nightmare

Chapter 3- Nightmare

.

.

The half-demon crawled tiredly onto the soft yellow sheets, letting out a yawn. Curling into the flower-printed comforter, Rin immediately fell asleep, snoring lightly.

It had been an interesting day, to say the least. The poor teen had spent the better part of the weekend trying to assimilate to Assiahn culture... only to fail miserably at times.

But how was he supposed to know most humans couldn't see demons? Or that swatting angrily at coal tars in public could lead to an almost overnight stay at a mental ward? The human world had so many rules and coupled with his new-found freedom, the boy was eager to test the waters. Which, more often than not, left Shiemi scrambling to get Rin out of trouble. But... he still had a lot of fun.

The pair had spent most of the warm Sunday out exploring the surrounding area. Rin had eagerly dragged Shiemi to a nearby market, darting through the crowded streets to peruse venue after venue. He insisted on trying every type of food they had to offer, buying more candies and sweets than he could physically eat. Shiemi had been stuck carrying the boxes of confectionaries (partly because Rin was clumsier than her and partly because she didn't want him to accidentally burn all of the food), following after the boy as he stopped abruptly in front of one of the actual stores.

"What's this?" He had questioned, noticing a picture of some fantasy-styled character carrying a long sword. His tail had twitched suddenly at the sight of the poster, something that the blonde realized happened whenever the boy got excited.

"Hmm? Oh, it's a bookstore. There's a section for manga. It's like a book, but with pictures." She tried to explain as the boy ran through the sliding glass doors. Funnily enough, it reminded her of when he had first gone through one of the doors; he had thought it was due to his demonic powers and had looked around worriedly at the rest of the patrons. Once Shiemi had explained that it had a sensor and was motion-activated the half-demon had begun to eagerly watch the doors open and close, scaring many of the befuddled shoppers. It was then that the young tamer realized that Rin had little actual control over his flames; whenever he felt extreme emotion (elation being the case this time), two blue flames would flutter over his head, functioning similarly to horns.

In any case, Rin took immediately to manga, running through shelf after shelf as he gazed happily at the art. He had pleaded with Shiemi to buy some, but upon opening her purse she realized with horror that she had spent all of her monthly allowance on candy. Her mother was sure to question how she had spent all of it so quickly, considering she almost always saved up. Regardless, the blonde was not looking forward to her impending conversation with her mother and coming up with an explanation on why and what she had spent her money on without talking about the spawn of Satan.

To appease Rin, she had promised to let him borrow some of her own manga, leaving out the fact that most of it wasn't the action-packed adventures that Rin seemed to gravitate towards. They had walked out of the store only to see that the sun was nearly setting. Frantic, they ran back to Shiemi's home, dropping a few of the boxed treats in their haste. Rin had hidden in the guest cottage while Shiemi tried to pretend to be doing homework in her room when her mother came home, wondering faintly why the house smelled of candy.

Hugging the pillow tighter in his sleep, a small smile flitted across his face at the memories. Assiah really did feel like home. He really wouldn't mind living like this for a while…

* * *

"_Now son, hold still! I don't wanna accidentally burn off your cute face!" A dark chuckle followed before a snap, echoing through the dimly lit room. _

_Almost immediately, Rin felt the same flames that once licked harmlessly up his own skin start to burn painfully. The child stayed rooted in place, a soundless gasp emanating from his throat. He began to claw at his own skin as the flames burned through his blood, scalding his insides. His nails created crescent-marks against his skin. _

"_S-stop… please…" He cried out, falling to the cement floor with a gurgled thump. Crimson seeped from his temple as he lay motionless, feeling his skin burn and heal and then burn again. The child let out a howl as Satan stepped harshly on his skull, pulling at his hair to drag him up to face him. He gave a fanged sneer._

"_What's the matter? I'm just increasing the intensity of the flames. If you can't even handle this then you are more of a disgrace than I thought. How pathetic." He dropped the blue-haired boy unceremoniously to the ground, relishing in the crack that resounded when his body hit the rough ground with a pitiful whine. There was no doubt that the impact had caused him to break a few bones._

"_I'm sorry… so sorry…" He had said only to feel the blue flames travel up to his vocal chords. The child began to claw at his throat, hot, sticky blood pouring from his mouth. Letting out another gasp, he realized with horror that he couldn't speak; his vocal chords had been singed away._

'_I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die… someone, help me…' he had repeated like a mantra in his head, desperately trying to stay awake. His own blood was beginning to choke him as he gurgled up the crimson liquid, blue eyes rolling to the back of his head until only the whites of his eyes could be seen. _

"_Uh, oh, guess I went too far." Satan observed, snapping his fingers. The pain lessened marginally, allowing the boy to once again take in painful gasps of oxygen-rich air. His lungs expanded and deflated, every single nerve of his body sending up shocks of pain with every breath. _

_It eventually became too much; the last thing he heard in the growing darkness was the sound of footfalls and then the slamming of a door._

* * *

Rin bolted from his sleep, heartbeat racing. He frantically checked over his body, letting out a relieved sigh to see smooth skin instead of charred bits of flesh. Wiping sweat from his brow, the half-demon rolled out of bed. Through the hazy lines of the window he could barely make out the first few rays of dawn.

Deciding that it was a fruitless endeavor to try to catch a few more hours of sleep, Rin stepped out of the cottage. Stretching his arms, the blue-haired teen gave a fanged yawn before darting up the side of the small house, using the vines of ivy to climb. Planting his feet on the orange-tinted shingles, he stretched out against the roof, basking in the few early morning rays.

The light felt warm against his skin as he dozed contentedly, pushing away thoughts of his father. Instead, he focused on the rising sun, watching as the dark violets were pushed away by orange and gold.

Rin didn't know how long he had been up there until he was roused awake by a familiarly chipper voice. "Rin? Are you up there?"

Shiemi looked up expectantly at the boy, only realizing he was there due to his tail which had been flickering at the edge of the roof. The youth shot up at her voice, giving a wide grin and a wave.

"Hey, Shiemi! Come on up here, the weather's great!" He yelled, motioning to the line of ivy. The blonde nodded hesitantly before grasping one of the vines, worry apparent in her emerald orbs.

"I-I don't know about this—"

"It's fine, don't worry! I'll help ya up!" Reaching out a hand, Rin swung the girl effortlessly up the ivy, helping her catch her footing as her sandaled feet found purchase against the orange shingles.

"Thanks…" She mumbled out, blushing at their close proximity. Rin had wrapped an arm around to steady her before taking her hand in his own. "Come on, the view's great! The sky's all dark and disgusting in Gehenna; I never got to do stuff like this!"

Nodding, she followed him, a light blush still dusting her cheeks. They sat on the edge of the roof, dangling their feet over the side. Rin turned suddenly to her, a serious expression on his face. Shiemi, startled, moved back slightly, running an anxious hand through her golden locks.

"Is something… the matter, Rin?"

He continued to stare intently at her, voice serious, "Do you… want to cloud watch with me?"

A giggle escaped her throat as she nearly fell forward, relief immediately washing over her. Rin gave a confused look.

"So, is that a no?"

She laughed again. "No! I'd love to cloud watch. It's just such a… strange request."

Rin blushed, fidgeting nervously with the hem of his shirt. "I read about it in a book. It sounded fun. There are really only miasma clouds in Gehenna so I never really had the chance." He finished sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Shiemi nodded, pointing up at one of the fluffy clouds. "That one looks like… an ice-cream!"

The half-demon snorted, falling back against the roof. "No way! I totally see a turtle!"

The blonde giggled again, moving to lie next to the boy. She pointed to a smaller cloud. "How about that one? I see a cat."

"I see… a monkey. I think." He added, furrowing his brow.

The pair continued to cloud watch until a sharp yell caused both youths to nearly fall off the roof. "Shiemi, you're going to be late to school! Where are you?"

"Oh no!" She cried, scrambling to climb down the side of the cottage. Nearly tripping down, Shiemi waved quickly to Rin. "I'll see you later, Rin. Just stay here and try not to cause any trouble, alright?"

Before he could respond the blonde had already ducked into the house, a woman with salt-pepper hair chastising her lightly. The blue-haired youth pressed himself against the roof, sneaking off the side and into the cottage before Shiemi's mother spotted him.

* * *

"Ah Shiro, what a pleasant surprise~! Please, sit down! It's not every day I get to chat with the paladin." He jeered lightly, setting his own tea cup aside. The silver-haired man gave a scowl before settling into the pin-striped couch adjacent of the clown.

"Mephisto, we need to talk. It's about Rin." He spoke seriously, crimson eyes narrowed behind his wide-framed glasses.

This caught the demon's attention immediately. Crossing his legs, the principal grinned widely. "Oh, little Rin? If you're coming here to ask if I've been able to find him in Gehenna even after all these years, I'm afraid you'll be disappointed—"

"Listen, Rin _is _here. In Assiah. I haven't seen him physically but Yukio has him set up in one of the exwire's homes."

The purple-haired man let out a chuckle, nearly dropping his cup in surprise. "Yukio did that? How unusual of him. He never takes risks like this."

Shiro sighed. "He isn't stupid; he gave me the sword." Reaching off to the side, Shiro pulled out the sheathed weapon, tossing it to the demon king.

Mephisto caught it with ease, casting the priest a confused glance. "You're handing it to me? Why?"

"Because you can keep it safe. Until we know we can fully trust Rin we need to keep the sword away from him or those who would wield it. Keep it in one of your alternate dimensions. At any rate, the kid may just end up saving all of us."

"Hmm? From what? Satan? Gehenna? _Demons_?" He goaded, placing the sword to the side of his desk.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Mephisto." The white-haired man huffed, standing up.

"I don't have the luxury of bickering with you all day. I'll be back later, once I get a few more things straightened out." He continued, shrugging on his coat.

Mephisto grinned. "Alright. I just have one more question for you: will you allow Rin to study at my school? He can live in the old abandoned dorms with Yukio, granted that you are okay with his enrollment."

Shiro shot him a confused look. "What are you planning? You wouldn't do this unless it benefited you."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Shiro-_kun_~! He teased, shaking a finger. "Keeping Assiah as my perfect playground has always been my main objective. This goal just so happens to benefit the humans as well. What, you still don't trust me?" He feigned mock hurt, forest-green orbs narrowed in fake pain.

"I'd be stupid to trust you fully…" Shiro muttered, walking out the door. Just as he passed the threshold he turned around, looking intently at the demon. "Fine. I'll let Rin to study here. Just… keep him safe, alright?"

Mephisto nodded. "You have my word."

As the door closed a flash of green entered the room through the window. The King of Earth walked casually to his brother's desk, stealing a lollipop from the jar. Sticking it into his mouth, he turned his attention to the sword on the floor.

"I heard you talking with that paladin. What's going on?" He drawled, cerulean orbs trained specifically on the sheathed sword.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Amaimon. Just go back— Hey, what are you doing?!"

Amaimon had quickly swiped away the sword, fingers pressed against the violet hilt. "This sword… I've seen it before somewhere. I wonder…" Slowly, he unsheathed it, eyes widening at the sight of blue flames.

"These flames… they are just like fathers."

* * *

Rin sat in Shiemi's room, boredom fueling his wandering. After he saw her mother leave for work, the half-demon stole into the house, intent on finding something to eat. Upon raiding the fridge, he decided to check the blonde tamer's room, remembering her promise of manga.

"If I were manga where would I be...?" He mumbled to himself, stalking around the room. His eyes lit up at the sight of a slightly open drawer; pulling it out, he saw a wide arrangement of books and manga.

"Yes!" He cheered, picking up the first one that caught his eye. While the illustrations were pretty he couldn't help but feel something was off. He read the title aloud, "_Hana Kimi_, _one of the best Shoujo manga to date."_

Shrugging, the boy flipped open to the front page of the first volume, slowly becoming enraptured by the story. Three hours later, tears were streaming down his face. Hiccupping, he talked to himself, pushing the manga away.

"W-why doesn't he tell her he knows she's a girl? Why can't they just love each other?" He whined, face planting onto the wooden floor with a thud. The boy sat like that for what seemed like hours until the doorknob jiggled.

Rin sprang into action, moving most of his body under her bed to hide himself.

"Rin? Are you here?" A familiar voice questioned softly.

Immediately, the blue-haired teen jumped from his hiding spot, still trying to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Hey, Shiemi!" He waved, flashing a happy grin.

"How was your day?" She started, only to pause as the boy suddenly erupted into blue flames.

Looking down at himself, he let out a strangled cry of surprise, falling to the floor. Just as he got up off the ground the flames dissipated. Rin gave a sigh of relief only to find himself covered in flames again. Frustrated, he let out an annoyed growl.

"Damnit! I'll never trust that stupid four-eyes again!"

* * *

A/N: Lol, Amaimon, you _would _do that -.- Anyway, sorry for the delay; I hope this longer chap made up for it! Thanks again for all of those who have faved/followed/reviewed this story even though I have the most infrequent updated ^^'

P.S. Hana Kimi is actually a great gender-bender manga, if you haven't read it. It's probably one of my favorite mangas, actually ^^ I don't really know if it counts as a Shoujo (a really girly/oriented towards girls) manga, but let's pretend that it is!

**Review? **Every review gets Rin another manga volume!

-Isis

…


End file.
